The Mummified Hand of the Egyptian King
The Mummified Hand of the Egyptian King is the 110th episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. It was the 90th episode to be aired. For this Moat, both players from each team crossed the water simultaneously on a large lily pad and using vines strung from above for guidance, while not falling in the water, missing a vine, or touching the lily pad with their knees. One of the most powerful rulers of Ancient Egypt was Pharaoh Khufu. Around 2500 B.C., he built the Great Pyramid at Giza. But legend has it, he didn't like its color, and, with a wave of his hand, he dismissed his Master Builder. As they took him away, the master builder uttered a secret curse. "May your hand drop from your body and may you never rest till you find it." Centuries later, Achmed, the grave robber and his clumsy brother, Nachmed, broke into the tomb. "Achmed, look at this, it's a priceless ceramic vase. Oops!" "Nachmed, let me do the grave robbing; just stand by that sculpture and don't touch nothing!" But the sculpture was actually the mummy case of the Great King Khufu. And when Nachmed leaned against it— "Oops. I'm so sorry, sir! Here, let me give you a hand up." But the hand of the mummy came off in his own. "You're no man, you're a mummy! ACHMED!!!" And, still carrying the dried hand, the terrified twosome ran from the tomb. Some say the ancient curse came true, and the mummy of King Khufu still searches for his lost hand here in the Temple. The Blue Barracudas are Maggie, who plays basketball and enjoys music, and Josh, who enjoys studying drama and is an Orlando Magic fan. The Green Monkeys are Alexandra, who enjoys track and wants to be a veterinarian and C.J., who is a right-wing halfback in soccer and travels to Guyana. Falling Mummies (Rolling Foam Boulders) Achmed and Nachmed knocked over Khufu's mummy, and now it's C.J. and Josh's turn to do so; between the boys are two boulders with four mummies behind them. When Kirk gave the signal, each boy would shove the boulders towards the mummies, while staying in their designated zones, and whoever got all four down within 60 seconds would win. Josh knocked down one early on in the game, but C.J. never scored, awarding the Blue Barracudas a half-Pendant. Booby Trapped Gold (Swinging Foam Boulders) To ward off graverobbers going after the Pharaoh's treasures, the Egyptians booby-trapped all the tombs; when Kirk gave the signal, Alexandra and Maggie would grab a golden artifact without being hit by the booby trap. Whoever got all four golden artifacts within 60 seconds would win; Alexandra just beat out Maggie with 10 seconds remaining, tying the score with a half-Pendant apiece. Build a Pyramid (Boulders and Chutes) The Egyptians required 26 years to build the Great Pyramids at Giza; however, the teams got one minute. When Kirk gave the signal, C.J. and Maggie would toss a boulder onto the overhead chute, and when it rolled off the other side, Alexandra and Josh would catch it in order to place it in the bin. The team with the most boulders passed in 60 seconds would win; the Blue Barracudas won 4-2, sending them to Olmec's Temple with 1½ pendants. This is the most unique of Temple Runs, as no other contestant possessed 1½ pendants during this round. It started with Maggie running up to The Crypt; then she entered The Pit of the Pendulum. Maggie tried to stick to their plan of crossing the upper floor, but she could not get back to the ledge so she went into The Tomb of the Headless Kings— she met her first temple guard, but when she tried to give him her Pendant she found out she did not have it. So Josh made it to the pit and found Maggie's Pendant in front of the column. Then he did the worst thing someone could do with less than 2 pendants: he didn't follow his partner's path, because if he did, he would have nabbed the other half of pendant in The Chamber of the Sacred Markers. As a result, this run was soon ended by a temple guard in The Room of the Secret Password. * This was the second episode where the contestants have to retrieve a severed hand. The first one was The Shriveled Hand of Efoua. Coincidentally, both runs were losses that ended two rooms away from the artifact and the four teams that crossed the moat were the Blue Barracudas, Green Monkeys, Orange Iguanas, and Silver Snakes. * This was the last episode where contestants attempted to retrieve an artifact placed in the Golden Doors Room. * This was the last episode where a team of Blue Barracudas advanced to Olmec's Temple after winning 1½ Pendants in the Temple Games and the only episode outside of Season 1 where this happens. * This was the only episode in season 3 where a team of Blue Barracudas competed in the Temple Run with less than two full Pendants. * This was the third of three episodes where the frontrunner loses their Pendant during the temple run. The first two episodes was The Lucky Medallion of Atocha and The Broken Trident of Poseidon. * As a result of Maggie dropping her Pendant, This episode's run marked the only time that: ** A contestant gets taken out by the first Temple Guard instead of the second. ** A contestant had more than one pendant. ** The second temple guard was given a pendant. * This was the second of two episodes where a team of Blue Barracudas lost the Temple Run as a result of a Triple Seizure. The other run was The Lost Logbooks of Magellan. Coincidentally, both runs ended in the Top Corner Room. * This was the last episode where a Temple Guard was encountered in the Top Corner Room. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Layout XV Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Golden Doors Room Category:Blue/Green/Orange/Silver Category:Blue Barracudas vs. Green Monkeys Category:Blue Barracudas Category:1½ Pendants Category:Female Going First Category:Team Run Category:Loss Category:Captured by the Guards Category:Half Pendants in the Dead Center Category:Under One Minute Remaining Category:Episodes with Altered Prize Plugs Category:Half Pendant Not Acquired Category:Episodes with Confirmed Half Pendant Locations Category:Three Guards Encountered Category:Temple Runs Taped Without an Audience